Revenge Of The Irken Invader.
by The doom demon
Summary: My 1st fic,Zim is making a death ray and Dib must stop him,I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim. I don't own gir, the almighty tallest, dib, gaz, ms. bitters`s class,the armada, and the irken army. They are owned my Johnen Vasquez[if that is how you spell it][and he is the creator]and Nickelodeon[home of invader zim].I do own this fanfic, and, the made up invaders corky, zuko, and other invaders that was not mentioned on the episode "The Nightmare Begins". Well that all now onto the story.  
And you don't have to revue if you don't want to because I am not forcing you.  
  
The characters will be........  
Irken Invader Zim  
Irken invader Corky  
Irken Invader Zuko  
Almighty Tallest Red  
Almighty Tallest Purple  
The armada team[which was only mentioned on "The nightmare begins"]  
Dib [whatever his last name is]  
Gaz  
G.I.R [AKA gir the stupid idiot lol]  
Ms. Bitters  
And other.........people  
Please note that this is not going to have that twist like in the latest episode with the mouse[the you-know when it turns out good and say all these compliments to the show and then they make it stupid ,and then you go holy Crap this is stupid!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Now to the story  
  
Dib thinking: Soon 1 more minute and I will have no school so that means more chances on beating zim. Soon I will beat him with Skool out of the way.  
Ms Bitters: All I want to say that this is the stupidest class I ever seen,I never want to see you again[author's note: This will give kids who love their teacher will get lots of nightmares LOL]  
Bell rings  
{Kids Jump out of windows[authors note: This reminds me of lethal weapon 1]  
/Next Scene: outside/  
Dib: Hey zim!!!!!!  
Zim: Yes stupid earth stink.  
Dib: I`ll get you.  
Zim: What makes you say that.  
Dib:I can't tell you it is a secret zim but I will tell you one thing. It`s going to destroy you.  
Zim: Oh realy, well me too.  
Dib: I will even destroy your race.  
Zim: The fight FOR cancer race is tomorrow not today.[lol]  
Dib: You are bad at jokes  
/Next scene :Zim`s lab/  
:Zim is talking with the almighty tallest:  
Red: Zim good news the armada has come to what you call uuuuuuum earth.[authors note: What is this? Suck up to zim night!]  
Purple: Do you have found the weakness?  
Zim: Sadly a planet cannot have a weakness. But there is a good idea that we can make some technology that is more powerful then earth's technology. I have made a mew machine that I made that makes a ray and can replayce any piece of land, a person. or object, and kills humans, we can point this at every continent. If anything touches the ray, it will be replaced by a portal to a another dimension[if you seen the final episode of Digimon 01 when they fight Apoclymon you know what it looks like]The object it hits with have the outline but replaced by a look into the dark dimension,and if anything touches it ill e sucked into the dimention. So We must get a ship sent to earth to get me because if I am a the area where the ray will hit, my base will be sent into another world also. So we must do it at planet irk.[Authors Not: This reminds me of batman & Robin when Mr. Freeze will put everyone on ice, literally.]And there will be a obstacle, this human child Dib has been trying to stop me, and he said he made a creation that will stop us. Make sure you send the ship to a place where there will be no humans. And it must be at midnight. Meet me at this area[Authors Note: It will be at the dump.]Purple: We will send you two of our best irken invaders, Corky And Zuko. Who will help you with dib. And we will send something to make gir smarter and ad some surprising new stuff added.  
  
  
Will Corky, Zuko, Gir, The Armada, The Almighty Tallest, and Zim beat Dib, and what is dib going to do? Find out on chapter too.  



	2. Revenge Of The irken Army Chpt 2-The bat...

Chapter 2 ,  
Last time, we find zim talking about his new death ray, and his new team members corky and zuko. Now we are going to find out Dib`s plan.  
/Next scene : Doom Demon[author`s note: that's me!]  
Room/  
Doom Demon: I got mail !I got mail! I got mail!  
[this is dibbles email asking for help  
Dear Johnny[Authors note: That is my real name]  
You said you wanted to repay me for me saving your life from zim, well you can repay me by helping me find out zim`s next plan and help me make my new weapon, the Terminator 2000 ,a weapon that mikes the essence that makes germs and water harm irken creatures to make an even powerful antidote which call the Terminator 2000.This can go through his paste shield[that protects him from water]and his meat essence[that protects him from germs][authors note: Only a true zim fan would know the reason zim uses meat and paste ]Well I also I need you to help me break the security system of his base and fight him.  
Your friend   
Dib.  
  
  
Meanwhile at corky and zuco`s lab.  
Corky: Zuco come over here.  
Zuco : What is it?  
Corky: The almighty tallest is giving us a new mission.  
Zuco: Cool! What`s the mission.  
Corky: Well zim has been making a death ray that will destroy any planet and he wants US to help him get his enemy Dipout of the way!  
Zuco: Cool  
Corky: I thought I should bring with me my new plasmotechno ray![Authors Note: There is no such thing thing as plasmotechno death ray]  
This kind of weapon could do many things, like make building collapse, or destroy every organ in any creature, or cause fires ,explosions, earthquakes the works.   
  
[Authors Note: I`m sorry y this story is not getting any fights, but I am still working on it. I don't have much experience because 1. I'm only 10,2. This is my 1st fanfic,.3,I`m just not good at this but I will try my best!]  
  
Later at Dib`s secret underground base[actually it is just a little hole he sits in to think strait]  
Dib:I hope Johnny can help me out.  
Portable computer: You got mail  
Dib: Thank you god!  
  
Dear Dib,  
I will gladly help you against zim, I got information,, zim`s plan is to make a death ray :goes on and on about the things that you already know: His leader Red & Purple has sent them 2 of their best invaders Corky & Zuco, They are sent to get you out of the way. And Gir is going to become more powerful then ever. So what you need to do is get to Zim`s house right away. Before the armada[who will pick him up because Zim would die if he releases the death ray while he is on earth he could get hit.]So I will make my robot, because they are sending G.I.R and a army of S.I.R and they will pick up other invaders and have them help stop us .So I will have my friend Ken distract the S.I.R and G.I.R, and Corky and Zuko will come before the Armada gets here so we got enough time to destroy them. When we stop them we sneak our way on the armada ship. Every time they land on a planet we will attack all the invaders there, we must take down the guards and destroy the ship's reactor. And the battle will be over. Now hurry to zim`s base and get there, news is that corky and Zuco is there now. But Ken and me Will be there also.  
Your best friend   
Johnny The Doom Demon  
.  
/Next Scene : Zim`s base/  
Corky: Good to see you zim has the ray been finished.  
Zim: Well corky the ray won't be made here but when we get on the ship.  
Zuco: Sounds Good With me.  
Gir: I want tacos!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zim : Shut up gir!!!!  
Gir : O. k.  
computer: Intruder Alert.  
Zim: dib!!! Corky Zuco go take care of this fool. You have 10 minutes before the ship gets here ,now you must defeat him and his friend, and you must make it to the ship.Dib: So you are Corky and Zuco . You don't look that tuff really.   
Zuco & Corky: Shut up!  
:Both shoots their guns.:  
:Laser grazes Johnny:  
Johnny: That did not even hurt.  
;Dib, Johnny, Ken shoot their terminator 2000 at them, but misses and hits zim`s base.  
: :GIR Comes Out with 2 S.I.R ,Gir pushes a button on him and he makes a gun in his hand and shoots..........maybe tacos, no that`s not cool maybe poison gas!  
:Ken breathed in the gas and dies:  
Corky: One score for the irken empire!  
Zuco: Corky the armada has arrived we must leave and fast!  
Corky;Gir and S.I.R let's go now!  
Gir & S.i.r: Yes madam.  
Zim run's out and stooped only to shoot once but misses and run's out of ammo.  
:Zim runs into ship:  
Zim: So long dib Hope you will enjoy the afterlife ahahahahah!  
Johnny: Let's go.  
:Gets into ship.  
Zim: Well dib I thought we should award you for getting in and surviving the battle by having you fight the rest of the irken empire. Then you will fight a whle S.I.R team. Then Gir,,Then Corky And Zuko, then me and then you can fight our space ship gang and finally the almighty tallest who is the most powerful being in this ship.  
Boys get them  
:Door opens:  
:Irken army comes out with their plasmotechno death ray.  
Zim: We will give you time to strategies and we will also strategies now.  
Johnny: O.K. put your air mask on and we say we will start the fight while were behind this crate then we run you shoot the invaders and I will make a whole in the al and suck them all into deep space.  
Dib: Good plan, now you say that the fight will start.  
  
Johnny; Are you done  
Zim: Nope  
Dib: O K  
Meanwhile while the invaders make a plan  
Invader; O K when they say we will shoot them right when they come out.  
Dib: OK get your agility shoes ready.  
Johnny: Ready,  
Dib: Is your air mask on  
Johnny: Yup  
Dib: On 1 2 3 Go  
:Dib and Johnny: Start the fight  
;Dib And johnny: Run across the room  
as planed they make the invaders launched in space.  
Invaders: aaaaaaaaaaah  
Zim: Congratulations on your victory but now you must face the S.I.R army  
  
Door opens  
Shows room with large machines that make S.I.R  
Zim: Time to make your strategy now.  
Dib: O.K I will hold off the S.I.R while you find away to turn off the machines so it can`t produce more while I destroy them then you can help me shoot them down.  
Johnny: O.K I think there is a emergency shut of butt[Authors not: That happens in a lot of t.v shows ^_^]  
and I will turn the machines off.  
Zim:10 minutes to launch the death ray.  
Johnny: We better do this fast.  
Zim: Start the fight.  
S.I.R: Destroy Destroy  
Johnny: Let`s go!  
Dib: Shoots two robots and one S.I.R machine.  
  
meanwhile on the other side of the room  
  
Johnny: The emergency shut off valve!  
:Pushes button:  
computer: S.I.R machine has been turned off.   
Zim: No!!!!!!!  
Dib: yes!  
:Johnny shoots 5 S.I.R while dib shoots six:  
computer: Warning loosing S.I.R supply!  
Dib: There is two more.  
Johnny: I got them the battle is over.  
Zim: Very well you are getting closer there is eight minutes till the death ray will be finished.  
And you next battle will be with G.I.R  
This new G.I.R has many kinds of harmful things inside his arm.  
Dib: Like we give a crap!  
Johnny: Forget him Dib it is not worth it!  
Zim:   
Let the battle begin.  
[Author`s note: I know I been doing a terrible job with this fanfic so I thought to make it better.  
]  
: G.I.R eyes turn red:  
I will destroy all enemies, you are an enemy.  
Dib: Oh shut up.  
:G.I.R launches three bombs at the crates that was a shield for dib and Johnny to shoot from:  
Dib: Oh holy crap. Lets go now.  
Johnny; OK  
Gir: must destroy.  
:G.I.R makes his arm a machine gun and fires bullets rapidly:  
Dib: We cant just run he is too smart to trick him into making a hole in hear we go to fight.  
Johnny: You are right!  
Dib; Call me crazy but even with that chip in him we can still distract him with something he used to like  
Johnny: What is that?  
Dib: Tacos.[Authors note: This idea has been inspired by the episode when G.I.R accidentally became the controller of zim`s house.]  
:Dib throws a taco near G.I.R foot]  
:G.I.R`s eyes turn blue:  
G.I.R: Tacos!!!!!![Authors note: LoL  
  
:Dib runs behind him and shoots his weak spot.:  
G.I.R: [in slow voice]deleting good bye master.  
:G.I.R blows up:  
Dib: Yes!  
Zim: O.K now it is time for a rematch with Corky &Zuco!  
:door opens to a high tech room with holes everywhere:  
* weapons are allowed to win you must knock your enemies into a hole this will be tag team so only one from each team can go in the ring.  
Corky: This is going to be easy.  
Dib: Oh yeah," I broke a nail!"  
Zuco: Shut the heck up.  
Johnny: What ever  
:Bell rings, Zuco and Dib enter the ring:  
Johnny: You can do it!  
:Zuco hits dib but dib counter hits with an upper cut.:  
Zuco: That is good but not good enough.  
:Dib makes a spin kick to the right.:  
Zuco: whouagh you are good.  
Corky: What is this suck up to Dib night!  
Zuco: Oh and your not helping!  
;Dib knocks Zuco into the hole but zuco tries to hold on but Dib steps on his fingers making him plummet to the ground:  
Zim: Now Johnny and Corky must fight.  
Corky: I should tell you his will not be easy.   
Johnny: I am not easy either since I eat Invaders like you for breakfast.[authors note: Not really  
]  
:Corky takes one kick in the gut by Johnny and returns it with a uppercut, Johnny tries to throw corky into the hole but Corky kicks him in the private part.  
:  
Dib: That must hurt badly.  
:Johnny makes a sweep kick while near the hole which makes Corky fall to her doom:  
Dib: Johnny you are the man.  
Johnny: thanks.  
Zim: Now the next round will be with yours truly me!  
Dib This will not be good.  
Zim: This time I will be using Corky`s Plasmotechno death ray.  
Dib: And we got something up our sleeve too.  
Zim:I guess I will see that thing that will stop me now that you told me about.  
Dib: You got it.  
:Door opens to a purple room with zim in it with not 1 but 2 plasmotechno guns.:  
Zim: Lets get it on.  
;Johnny and Dib takes out there Terminator 2000 and fires away.  
:  
zim starts shooting but both rays hit other rays [authors note:  
you know when you are trying to push some some one in a fight but they push you back well same thing with the rays.]  
Dib`s gun was more stronger so the ray gone through Zim`s ray and hit his gun. Johnny dous the same too the other gun.  
Zim: Not good.  
:Dib & Johnny makes the final blow and kills zim.  
:[authors note: Do to zim has died in this fanfic I might not make another Zim fic and will move on to Digimon Digital monsters for now.]  
:   
:The almighty tallest speak through an intercom and speaks.  
Red: Congrats on your fights.  
Purple: We are the leaders of the irken army Red & Purple and we challenge you to a dual, with your guns against our many abilities.  
Red: We will stop you.  
Dib: Not if we can help it.  
Red: you must be Dib we heard a lot about you and none of them is good, well to us.  
;Door opens to a moving platform below it is a electronic forcefield.  
:  
Red: We finally meet in person.  
Purple: Time to start the battle  
:Red makes his hand turn in to a weapon arm and fires goo that holds Dib down.Luckely Red did not have 2 packs of goo to get Johnny and Johnny helps dib try to get out.  
Purple: Darn  
:Red shoots to electronic balls and misses.  
Dib hoots at purple, Johnny shoots at red, both red and purple fall to their doom.  
Computer; minutes till ray will hit the planet earth.  
:Door opens to a room with controls and the death ray.  
Dib; We must stop it fast.  
Computer: 2 minutes  
Johnny: Stop talking and start hooting.  
:Shield forms and blocks it:  
Dib: Oh crap.  
Johnny: head to the super computer maybe we can aim it where there are no planets.  
:Computer makes ray turn up.  
Computer: Warning ray has been pointed to no planets please send it to a planet.  
Dib: Maybe we should aim it at planet Irk O.K.  
:Computer aims at planet irk  
Computer: Warning aiming at home planet warning 10 seconds to fire.  
Computer.10.............9..............8............7.......6............5..............4...............3.................2...............1.........0  
computer: Planet irk has been destroyed I repeat planet irk has been destroyed.  
Dib: We did it we saved the world!  
Johnny: This feels great got to do this more often.  
:Door opens:  
:Armada space team comes out;  
Dib: OK this is just plain sickening.  
Johnny: Lets just get this over with.  
Armada team: e surrender do with us whatever way you want do to your fighting kills makes us chickens and now that you blown up our planet we are nothing without our leaders think me and Johnny should leave, you stay here, since you surrendered.  
Johnny: What are you doing they can fire the ray at earth.  
Dib:[Whispers]We escape by shooting the computer and we use a escape pod home.  
Dib: Is there any escape pods here?  
Armada leader: Yes to your left.  
Armada thinking: Once they leave we will turn on the ray on their planet.  
Dib: O.K then  
;DIb walks near space pod and turns around and fires at all the main computer causing a fire.  
Armada leader: What are they doing?  
Dib: See you in hell suckers. From heaven.  
Johnny: Lets go.  
Space pod escapes and the armada ship blows up.  
The End  
  
Doom Demon [a.k.a. Johnny]:Well I did terrible did I? This is my 1st and sadly last Invader Zim fanfic.  
I do not own the armada, The Almighty Tallest, G.IR, Zim or Irken invaders, except Corky And Zuco which is my idea. I do not own a really death ray, but I do own the idea for the Terminator 2000, Zim`s death ray, The plasmotechno gun, the almighty tallest and G.I.R weapons another things that were not seen in Invader Zim. I do not own Nickelodeon or invade zim or anything related to it.  
My next story might be Digimon Digital monsters.  
  



End file.
